Es solo un resfriado
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: ¡¿Que yo tengo qué! –Exclama ante el diagnostico del médico [Yaoi] [¡Uju! Lemon n0n!... hasta el final xD][BorisBryan x YuriyTala]
1. Chapter 1

**Es solo un resfriado**

**Titulo:** Es solo un resfriado

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, Romance y Humor

**Notas:** Bueno este es mi primer fic en donde los protagonistas son Bryan y Yuriy xD ¡Amo esta pareja! Y la verdad hice esto cuando estaba enferma (Uff fue hace meses, y hasta ahorita me puse a querer escribirla a la comp. xD) Como sea. Espero que sea de su agrado. Los dejo de aburri con tanta palabrería n.n

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío ¿Qué les hizo creer que sí? Es de Takao Aoki señores n.n

**Dedicado:** Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi nueva amiga Fuyuko Uchiha!! Espero que te guste linda n.n

Igual se lo quiero dedicar a mi buena amiga ZhenaHik! Ojalá sea de tu agrado Zhena n.n

Y por último a Nekot-sama!! Todas ellas son unas lindas chicas amntes de esta pareja, espero les guste n.n ¡las quiero!

**Summary:** ¡¿Que yo tengo qué?! –Exclama ante el diagnostico del médico

**Es solo un resfriado**

**Capitulo 1: Síntomas**

En la fría Rusia, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, tez blanca y ojos azul ártico se encontraba caminando rumbo a su hogar. Venía desde su trabajo, ya que había salido temprano por órdenes de su jefe. Según el "Gran y Todopoderoso" Kai Hiwatari, le había dicho que se veía más palidote de lo usual y que poseía una apariencia agotadora.

¿Agotadora¡¿Agotadora¿Quién se creía ese ruso engreído para decirle a él, Yuriy Ivanov, que tenía una apariencia agotadora¡Por favor! El nunca se agotaba. Ni conocía esa palabra en su vocabulario. Es más, ni siquiera existía para él.

Es cierto que al despertar sintió un ligero cansancio, pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar un rico baño de agua fría. Al desayunar sintió molestia al tragar, pero nada que una pastilla de menta no pueda curar. Todo lo que le había pasado en la mañana no era como para preocuparse.

Ahora iba enfadado, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a Kai Hiwatari y refunfuñando hasta su casa. Por la hora probablemente su koi seguía en el trabajo. Por lo que no tendría que dar ninguna explicación a nadie. Y se evitaría la humillación de decirle la verdadera razón.

Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Si estaba ahí. Al abrir la puerta del departamento en donde vivía, se topo con nada más y nada menos que con Bryan Kusnetzov, su estoico novio quien no estaba haciendo nada más que estar viendo la caja idiotizadora (1). No duro bastante tiempo antes de que el pelilavanda notara su presencia.

-¿Yu? –Pregunto solo para cerciorarse de que realmente era su pelirrojo el que había entrado.

-Si Bryan, soy yo –Contesto con fastidio Ivanov.

-Valla, alguien tuvo un día muy divertido en el trabajo –Comento sarcásticamente el pelilavanda ante la actitud de su novio.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios Boris –Expreso con tosquedad el ojí-azul mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Kusnetzov, al escuchar salir su verdadero nombre de labios del pelirrojo, supo que realmente estaba enfadado. No era buena señal.

-¿Problemas en el trabajo? –Más no recibió contestación –A ver…vamos cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?, empecemos ¿Por qué llegaste temprano hoy? –Pregunto dulcemente, cosa rara en él, pero tratándose de su lobo estaba acostumbrado. Se poso detrás del taheño y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Mhp… Kai dijo que debía volver –Contesto con una clara mueca de enfado en el rostro.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto sorprendido. Si conocía a Hiwatari como lo conocía jamás diría algo como eso.

-Porque… porque, según Kai tengo una apariencia "agotadora" –Confeso al fin con sumo trabajo. Apretó los dientes y los puños en señal de coraje. Ya hasta esperaba las burlas de Bryan.

-¿Tú¿Con apariencia agotadora? Jaja eso si es gracioso, pensé que el "Gran" capitán de los Blitzkrieg no conocía esa palabra –Se burlo con un completo cinismo en sus palabras.

-¡Cállate Boris! –Le ordeno el taheño. Rompiendo el abrazo que compartían y levantándose de su asiento. Yendo de inmediato a su alcoba.

Bryan simplemente suspiro resignado encogiéndose de hombros. Se le pasaría el enojo. Siempre se le pasaba. No tenía porque preocuparse mientras.

Habían pasado siete horas desde que vio a Yuriy por última vez ¡Siente horas! Y aún su pelirrojo ruso no salía de su habitación ¿Pues que tan enojado estaba? Por lo general su enfado era mínimo de una hora y luego el taheño se le echaba en brazos, obteniendo así una noche de sexo puro. Pero al parecer esta vez era distinto. Ni siquiera para cenar había salido. No lo pensó más y aunque estuviese rompiendo su privacidad tenía que ver que tanto hacía ahí adentro. Además tenía todo el derecho de entrar ya que igual era su habitación, no solo la del dueño de Wolfborg.

-Yura –Le llamó esperando contestación. Pero nada. –Oye Yuriy haz estado mucho tiempo ahí adentro, ya comienzas a preocuparme idiota… ¡Al menos di algo carajo! –Subió la voz en todo momento que hablo. Detestaba cuando Yura lo ponía tan preocupado.

Pero el taheño no dijo nada. Por lo que el pelilavanda perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y derrumbo la puerta; Ya que tenía seguro. Pero en cuanto entro se encontró con un Yuriy acostado en la cama con una expresión… ¿De dolor?

-¿Yu¿Yura que tienes? –Pregunto preocupado.

-¡Nada! Solo… solo… ¡Déjame en paz! –Grito tapándose todo el cuerpo con la sabana.

-Ah no Yuriy… -Pero cuando estaba por decir alguna reprimenda para el taheño fue golpeado con una almohada.

-¡Vete! –Le volvió a ordenar y a gritar el taheño.

El pelilavanda todo enfadado salió de la habitación y volvió a acostarse al sofá. Mañana sería otro día para lidiar con ese terco y obstinado lobo.

Para cuando era de mañana, el pelilavanda despertó con un insoportable dolor en el cuello. Había olvidado lo horrible y torturante que era dormir en el sofá. Ya había pasado meses desde la última vez que había dormido ahí. Pero eso no era lo importante, si no ir con cierto lobo malcriado.

-¡Oye Tala! –Le llamo enfadado el soviético en cuanto entro a la habitación.

-¿Mm? –Fue todo lo que "dijo" el taheño al verlo a él ahí. Mientras él continúo cambiándose de ropa.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa ¡O yo mismo te obligare! –Sentenció el ruso mirando duramente a Yura. Pero el taheño solo movió en negativa la cabeza. -¿Qué¿Ahora no vas hablarme¡Bien¡Me voy! Nos vemos en la noche, para cuando ya quieras hablar –Y diciendo eso salió de la habitación aporreando la puerta.

-Bry…an… -Hablo como pudo el pelirrojo. Pues su garganta le dolía.

Al despertar se había sentido de nuevo mal con dolor en el cuerpo. Pero esta vez el agua no ayudo. Le molestaba la garganta ahora y la pastilla ya no funciona. Y ahora tenía dificultad para hablar ¿Seguía ahora? No quiso ni pensarlo. Así que simplemente termino de vestirse e ir de nuevo a su oficina. Luego hablaría con Bryan.

Cuando llego al trabajo se limitaba a simplemente saludar a todos con una mano o movimiento de cabeza. Entre menos hablara era mejor para su garganta. Además de que no quería que nadie se enterase de su problema. Pero el peor de sus temores fue cuando entro a su oficina y verlo a él ahí sentado. A Kai Hiwatari.

-Yuriy. Valla… hoy si te vez mejor ¿Crees poder rendir todo el día? –Pregunto burlón el bicolor. Ivanov solo giro su cabeza formando un puchero -¿No vas hablarme? –Pregunto extrañado el ruso. Estaba seguro de que conociendo a Yuriy le diría alguna estupidez como reclamo o incluso hasta insultarlo. Y como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza –Es una lastima para ti, porque tenemos una importante junta con los empresarios Mustang y aunque no me hables a mí, tendrás que con ellos –Dijo triunfante. A lo que el otro palideció.

¿Hablar¿En una conferencia¡Demonios! Ya que se las había ingeniado el no hablar hasta llegar a su oficina ¡Y ahora esto¿En que estaba pensando cuando fue al trabajo¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él¿Es que las cosas no podían ser peor?

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuuu! –Estornudo el ojí-azul

-Salud –Dijo Kai extendiéndole un pañuelo.

-Gra… cias… -Contesto el taheño, tomando el pañuelo y maldiciendo internamente por haber hablado.

Al parecer las cosas SI podían ponerse cada vez peor ¡Que torpe¿Cómo pudo hablar¡Eso lo descubrió por completo! Kai de seguro lo volverá a mandar a su casa y de nuevo tendría que explicarle a Bryan el porque ¡Que humillante!

-Mm… así que por eso no hablas –Expreso el bicolor con una sonrisa malvada. El taheño abrió de par en par los ojos –Descuida Yuriy, podré solo con los Mustang, pero… ¡No te quiero ver por estos pasillos hasta que estés sano! –Sentenció Kai. Y Yuriy salió molesto.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Era lo que más quería, que lo echaran de su trabajo. Quizá solo era temporalmente, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo echaron. Ahora de nuevo iba a su casa enfadado y para colmo, ahora tenía fiebre.

-"_Esto ya no puede ser mejor_" –Pensó sarcásticamente.

Para su desgracia las cosas de nuevo empeoraban. Ahora estaba lloviendo. Así lo que comenzó a correr. Por fortuna su suerte no parecía ser tan negra como aparentaba, ya que no se mojo demasiado, pues su hogar estaba bastante cerca.

Pero de nuevo al entrar a casa se encuentra con su koi ¿Es que ya no tiene trabajo o qué? Más no quiso darle importancia y fue rumbo a su habitación. Es entonces que el soviético pelilavanda lo detiene.

-De nuevo llegas a casa temprano ¿Por qué? –Pregunto seriamente.

-¿No… debería preguntarte… lo mismo? –Contra-arresto la pregunta con otra. Si ya había hablado con Hiwatari, ya no importaba si le hablaba ahora a su novio.

-Estoy de vacaciones –Contesto como si nada –Iba a decírtelo ayer, pero no me dejaste con tu mal humor –Reprocho al taheño.

-Solo… me duele la garganta. No… es para tanto… Por eso… me regresaron -Menciono sin importancia y se fue ahora si a su habitación. No tenía caso seguir conservando esa conversación si hablar le dolía.

Además, suficiente había tenido con haber metido la pata con Kai. No más humillación por ese día. Dio dos pasos al frente y sintió el cuerpo pesado. Su respiración disminuyo. Una fuerte opresión le inundo el pecho. Ahora todo se tornaba negro.

-¡¡¡Yuriy!!! –Grito alarmado Bryan al ver al pelirrojo caer inconsciente.

Por fortuna logro atraparlo antes de que cayese al suelo ¿Qué le esta pasando¿Por qué en esos dos días su Yura actuaba tan extraño? Sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo para pensar eso. Yuriy necesitaba a un doctor y pronto. Pues Bryan había sentido el fuerte calor que emanaba el taheño de su cuerpo.

_**Continuara...**_

**Notas finales:**

(1) Caja idiotizadora: Televisión n.n (xD)

Bienno estoy muy segura si esto fue un buen inicio o.o Lo intente u.uU lesdijeque era miprimer fic de esta pareja, aún sigo aprendiendo. Como seasi les gusta, si no dejenme un review por favor n.n Noles cuesta nada (**Mystel:** Si tiempo ¬¬) Callate ¬¬... jeje n.nU no me hagan caso. En fin cuidense y gracias almenos por tomarse lamolestia de ller esto xD

**atte:** **RatekahinashysuKxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

Hola! Eh aquí con la actualización. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Que bien inicie bien ojalá termine igual. En fin contestación de reviews hasta el final. Disfruten el capitulo n.n

**Capitulo 2: Enfermo**

Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. El dolor era casi insoportable que no pudiera evitar el levantarse. Sentía como martillaban por dentro su cerebro con alguna clase de aparato tortuoso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topo con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo.

-Doctor ya despertó –Aviso Bryan al sujeto de bata blanca, quien revisaba su maletín de utensilios.

-Joven Ivanov ¿Cómo se siente? –Le pregunto el doctor a Yuriy acercándose a él.

¿Qué hacía un médico en su casa¿Acaso Bryan lo trajo? Bien sabe ese pelilavanda inútil de su novio cuanto detestaba a los doctores ¿Para qué lo trajo? No tenía nada grabe a su parecer. Unos días en cama seguro y se sanaba en seguida.

-Me… siento bien –Contesto. Aún le dolía la garganta pero por fortuna ya no como antes.

-Hmf. Tu siempre dices eso, revíselo doctor –Ordeno sutilmente el pelilavanda.

El doctor quien era un joven muy bien parecido se acerco hasta el taheño con un extraño aparado según el ruso pelirrojo. Era una extraña cosa con punta de metal y números en lo demás del largo objeto.

-¿Qué… es eso?-Pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo. Primera vez en su vida que veía eso.

Más el médico no contesto, solo se limito a levantarle el brazo al taheño y meterle el aparato en la axila. Yuriy al sentir el frío metal tocar su piel le recorrió todo un escalofrío.

-No te lo quites por 10 minutos –Ordeno el médico.

-Hmf –Bufó en repugnó. Como odiaba que le dijeran que hacer.

-Ahora abre la boca –Pidió el doctor acercándole ahora a Yuriy una paleta de madera. Pero el taheño negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por Inari Yuriy! Haz lo que te pide el doctor –Le ordeno esta vez el pelilavanda a su novio. Odiaba cuando se comportaba tan terco.

-Creo que necesitare de su ayuda joven Kuznetzov –Menciono el médico viendo a donde iría la situación. No era la primera vez que le tocaban paciente así. Solo le sorprendía que lo fuese un hombre ya pasado de los 7 años.

-Si, creo que si Doc –Una sonrisa malvada pintaron sus labios en ese momento.

Antes de que Yuriy pudiese emprender la carrera de su vida fue sujetado del brazo libre del objeto y la barbilla por el pelilavanda. Con delicadeza Bryan ejerció presión en la quijada del taheño logrando así que esta se abriera y el médico pudiese meter la paleta adentro.

-A ver diga "Ahh…" –Dijo divertido el doctor ante la mirada asesina que le brindaba el pelirrojo.

Luego de haberle introducido la paleta el pelilavanda soltó al taheño. Yuriy ya estaba apunto de decirle ciertas cosas a ese doctorcito de tercera de no ser por que hablar le dolía y porque el médico hablo antes.

-Veamos cuanto marca el termómetro –Menciono sacando de la axila del ruso el aparato. Mirándolo fijamente después –Mmm…38.12° -Dijo el doctor no muy alegre –Ahora. Quite se la camisa por favor –Pidió.

De acuerdo. ESO fue la gota que derramo el vaso a todas las desgracia que le estaban pasando. Soporto que lo echaran de su trabajo. La humillación con su novio. Que Bryan trajese al médico a pesar de saber lo mucho que los odia. Que le pusiese el mismo doctorcito un aparato extraño en la axila y que luego le forzasen abrir la boca. Pero ¡¿Quitarse la camisa¡Eso no¡Jamás! El solo se quita la camisa frente a su amado pelilavanda. No frente a extraños sujetos de bata blanca con apariencia de recién graduado de la academia de medicina.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Eres tímido ¿No? Descuida todos mis pacientes a los que reviso se quitan la camisa. Niños, viejitos, señores ¡De todo! –Comento el doctor intentando darle confianza al taheño. Cosa que no funcionaba.

Ahora además de atrevido le salió pedófilo, come viejos ¿Es que ese doctor no tenía vergüenza?

-Despreocupe se Doctor –La voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Yo me encargo de eso –Ante la mirada que poseía su novio se quito de inmediato la camisa.

El doctor sonrío satisfecho y sacó otro aparato de su maletín. Primero se coloco una parte del aparato en los oídos y la parte que colgaba de su cuello se la coloco a Yuriy en el pecho.

-Ahora quiero que respires hondo ¿Entendido? –A lo que recibió un asentimiento por el otro.

Yuriy respiraba como se lo había pedido el médico. Respiraba hondo cada vez que se movía el aparato ese. Lo pasaba por todo su pecho y la espalda. Luego el doctor le pidió que dijese uno y de nuevo cambiaba de posición el objeto.

-Bien ya terminamos. Puede colocarse de nuevo la camisa joven Ivanov –

-¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor? –Pregunto Bryan.

-Uff, déjeme decirle joven Kuznetzov que no cualquiera padece esta enfermedad. Pero no se preocupe, con la receta que le daré se curara en dos semanas. Joven Ivanov usted padece de Bronquitis y Faringe aguda.

-¡¿Qué yo tengo qué?! –Exclama ante el diagnostico del médico.

-Déjeme continuar por favor… Eso explicaría el dolor corporal. La garganta infectada. La calentura. El dolor de cabeza. Los problemas respiratorios y lo más probable es que luego no pueda moverse por el dolor de cabeza. Tome joven Kuznetzov-Y le entrega la receta médica, tomando su maletín –Llame me si las cosas mejoran o empeoran. Hasta luego joven Ivanov –Al decir eso se marcho.

Bryan miro la nota. El precio de la consulta era aceptable, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, hasta que noto cuales eran las medicinas. Había una que no le agradaría a su lobo. Por lo que no le diría nada. Ya luego se las arreglaría.

-Te comportas como un niño Yuriy. Ya estás grande como para comportarte como lo hiciste hoy con el doctor –Le reprocho el pelilavanda sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Mhf –Bufó enfadado –Tú bien sabes lo mucho que me desagrada la gente que utiliza bata blanca, agujas y objetos extraños-Se defendió el taheño, sintiéndose mejor al ver que ya podía hablar mejor.

-Como sea. Según esto debes estar en reposo. En otras palabras no salir de aquí por dos semanas. No bañarte con agua fría. Cero bebidas alcohólicas y líquidos fríos. Pero sobre todo NADA de sexo –Menciono autoritario el pelilavanda.

-¡¡Qué!! –Exclamo indignado el pelirrojo. Kuznetzov sonrío -¿Cómo esta eso de que no puedo tomar nada con alcohol o frío? –Ante aquello la sonrisa de Kuznetzov desapareció y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Pues si eso dice la nota del doctor. Es más ni siquiera término de decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer. Tampoco puedes abrir el refrigerador. No usar nada escotado. No salir al sereno…-

Genial. Solo eso le faltaba. Que le dijesen que hacer. Ese resfriado iba hacer algo muuuuuuuy largo y desesperante.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Bien espero que hayan disfrutando el capitulo. Nos vemos en el proximo ya aquí la contestación de sus reviews.

**ZhenaHik**: Zhena!!! Que bueno que te gusto n.n Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, de verdad. ¿Comono te iba a pedir tu opinión??n.n si eres sabíapara mi jaja. Bueno cuidate n.n

**GabZ:** Hola! muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. De verdad. ¡Nopuedo creer que tume hayas dejado un review O! eres muy popular ¿Sabías? Jeje. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, cuidate.

**Fuyuko Uchiha: **¿Cómo no te ibaa dedicar el fic linda¡Si me caíste muybien! De verdad que bueno que te gustara mi fic, me mate el coco pensando enla trama jaja xD en fin gracias por tur eview, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y cuidate

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**Si se que es eso de estar de pervertida jaja xD me alegra que te gustase el fic. Gracias por tu review. Pues aquí esta el proximo capitulo, espero te haya gustado. Cuidate n.n

**GadissGrayword: **¡La que hizo que actualizara! Jaja gracias por ser la quinta del review n.n deverdad que gracias por tu review. Igual me alegra que te gustase mi historia. Descuida no hare sufrir a Bryan xD. Cuidate n.n

**Atte: RatekahinashysuKxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

Diantres ¬¬U Ustedes son malas!! Como pudieron dejarme 7 reviews tan rápido?? T.T tuve que apresurarme pa escribir este capi ¬¬ No tenía nada!! T.T ahora pido 20 reviews!¬¬ Si no estoy bromeando u.ú Como sea aquí esta el capitulo n.n disfrutenlo y contestación de reviews abajo.

**Capitulo 3: Días de enfermo**

Los primeros tres días habían pasado tranquilos. La gran parte del día Yuriy se la pasaba durmiendo. Bryan juraba que se veía más lindo enfermo y dormido. No es que amase que su lobo este casi muriéndose por la enfermedad. Pero verlo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, los labios entre abiertos y respirando lentamente, era una imagen enternecedora. Era casi la misma expresión que tenía cuando lo hacían o incluso hasta mejor.

Agito la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando? Tener ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza es lo que le hacía extrañar mucho el sexo ¿Cómo era posible que su koi no se hubiera quejado ante eso? No. En vez de eso prefirió darle más importancia al alcohol que a él. Y así dice amarlo. No quiere saber que es ser odiado entonces.

Ahora estaba en el cuarto día desde que se enfermo Yuriy. Por el momento el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido. Mientras Bryan preparaba el almuerzo y las medicinas que debía tomar su novio.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre.

-¿Quién será? –Pensó en voz alta el pelilavanda, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

A paso apresurado se fue atender la puerta. No quería que el molesto sonido del timbre despertara a su taheño que dormía placidamente. Para cuando llego a la puerta se topo con toda una sorpresa.

-Hiwatari –Menciono con un tono de pocos amigos.

-Kuznetzov –Hablo de manera indiferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con recelo.

-Como jefe a dejarle trabajo a Yuriy. Como amigo a ver como esta –Contesto como si nada.

-Yuriy no puede ver a nadie. Ordenes del doctor –Dijo con orgullo.

-Mhf –Bufó enfadado. Cuanto detestaba que Kuznetzov tuviese razón en algo –Como sea. Entonces dale esto –Le otorga un maletín lleno de papeleo –Y dile que espero que se mejore –Luego de aquello se marcho.

Kuznetzov solo vio por donde se había ido Hiwatari y cerró la puerta. Odiaba que Hiwatari se comportara tan buen amigo con su Yura. Era una suerte que el peliazul ya estuviese con el kot. Porque si no, realmente se preocuparía.

Deposito el maletín en el la mesa de la sala y regreso a la cocina. Todavía no terminaba de preparar la comida.

Nuestro hermoso pelirrojo en estos momentos se encontraba revolcándose en la cama. Sentía un calor espantoso. Todo el cuerpo le ardía. Sin mencionar que ciertos sueños húmedos que estaba teniendo no le ayudaban a bajar el calor en su cuerpo. Si no que inclusive hacían reaccionar a otra parte de él.

-¡Ah! –Menciono levantándose de golpe. Sintió por eso un ligero malestar de mareo. –Ay…-Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se tocaba la frente. –Esta ardiendo. Creo que tengo fiebre de nuevo –

Estaba apunto de levantarse de la cama cuando la voz de cierto pelilavanda que conoce se lo impide.

-Te dije que tienes que reposar ¿Por qué eres tan terco? –Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Sabes lo mucho que odio que me digan que hacer y sobre todo quedarme quieto –Vocifero con enfado. Ya comenzaba a molestarle estar enfermo. Viéndose tan débil, cosa que no lo era.

-Si, se lo mucho que te desagrada –Menciono como si eso no fuese importante –Come. Si quieres sanarte debes comer eso y luego tomarte esto –Le coloca la bandeja en las piernas y le pone a un lado la medicina.

-Hm –Tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer el platillo. Entre más rápido se curara he hiciese todo lo que le digan. Más pronto volvería a la normalidad y se desquitaría.

Bryan mirada detenidamente como comía el pelirrojo. La forma tan elegante que poseía al tomar los cubiertos y masticar de forma nada ruidosa le fascinaba. Se veía tan elegante, tan gallardo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Pregunto Yuriy luego de haber terminado con su plato.

-¿Eh? –La voz de su lobo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en verlo que ni siquiera se percato de cuando este había acabado.

-Olvídalo –Espeto tranquilo. Ahora tomaba sus pastillas.

-Por cierto. Vino Hiwatari –

-¿Y que quería? –Pregunto extrañado ¿De cuando aquí Hiwatari va a visitarle?

-Vino a dejarte trabajo –Menciono. Bryan dudaba en si decirle lo demás o no.

-Ya me lo esperaba –

-También dijo que te mejoraras –Soltó al fin. Ni que el mundo se fuese acabar por eso ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?

-Mm… supongo que gracias. –Ante tal respuesta Kuznetzov sonrío. -¿Ahora por qué sonríes? –Pregunto este extrañado.

-Por nada en especial –El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente –Ya. No me mires así. –Pero la mirada continuaba. Una venita se hacía presente en la frente de Bryan.

El resto de ese día paso tranquilo. Si eliminamos que Bryan tuvo unos infinitos deseos de matar a Yuriy por la forma como lo miraba para que le dijese el motivo de su sonrisa. Hay cosas que estaban mejor no decir.

Ahora era un nuevo día. Las pelilavanda orbes de Kuznetzov comenzaban abrirse ante los rayos del sol en su cara. Se levanto del sofá en el que ha tenido que dormir desde que Ivanov estaba enfermo. Definitivamente después de esto JAMÁS volvería a permitir que su lobo se enfermara.

Al menos ya había pasado una semana. Pero eso no le subía mucho los ánimos. Ya que eso quería decir haber pasado siete días sin nada de actividad física con cierto chico de cabellos color fuego y mirada más azul que el mismo cielo.

Estiro cada parte de su cuerpo. Vaya que ese mueble te podía joder todo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Bryan. Miro su muñeca y el reloj que portaba marcaba las once de la mañana. Seguramente Yuriy continuaría durmiendo. Pero era hora de su baño. Tenía que aprovechar el calor que estaba haciendo antes de que la temperatura bajase.

Subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación y sin el consentimiento del taheño comenzó a desvestirlo. Entre lo levantaba y le decía lo que tenía que hacer se tardaría hora y tiempo era lo que no tenían.

No sabía si se trataba de un nuevo sueño húmedo o no. Pero ya no quería seguir despertando con una erección más. Así que comenzó a moverse inquietamente tratando de evitar que lo desvistiesen.

-¡Déjame! –Grito.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –Pregunto molesto Bryan ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

-¿Bryan? –Abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver que no estaba soñando.

-Si soy yo ¿A quien esperabas? –Pregunto enfadado.

-A nadie –Contesto aún algo desconcertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el pantalón de su pijama –Oye… ¿No se supone que no hay sexo¡¿Qué crees que hacías¿Intentándome violar o qué? –Pregunto bastante indignado y molesto.

-¿Qué¡Claro que no! –Ahora el indignado era él –Mira no niego que si extraño tener sexo contigo y eso. Pero hacerlo contigo ahora es dañino. Podrías contagiarme… -No pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-Así que te importa más tu salud que yo ¿No? –Ante el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo, Kuznetzov se paralizo. Había tocado el punto. NUNCA debías ponerte antes tú que él.

-Yo no quise decir eso –Intento excusarse. Pero era inútil.

-Claro que si. Ahora vete. Quiero estar solo –Ordeno cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la sabana.

-No me importa si quieres compañía o no Yuriy. Pero te tienes que bañar ahora así que… –Y sin decir algo más destapo al pelirrojo. Lo tomo con un brazo cargándolo y colocándolo en su hombro llevándolo justamente al baño.

Yuriy abrió enormemente sus ojos ¿Qué rayos creía que hacía? ÉL y solo él desidia cuando se bañaba o no y en ese momento no quería. Pataleo. Golpeo. Intento de todo para que lo soltara pero tenía que admitir que su novio era más fuerte que él. Así que nada podía hacer.

Bryan lo deposito en la orilla de la bañera y termino de quitarle la pijama. Ivanov solo se cruzo de brazos y pies observando lo que hacía su novio. Kuznetzov preparo el agua, no podía estar ni muy caliente ni muy fría, tibia era lo ideal.

-Listo –Menciono cargando a Yuriy metiéndolo a la tina con cuidado. Toma una esponja y comienza a tallar el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Por qué debo bañarme ahora? –

-Por que el doctor lo decreto así. Brazo derecho –Talla el otro brazo.

-Maldito doctor –Mascullo con despreció.

El pelilavanda intentaba hacer el baño rápido. Ya que cuando paso la esponja bastante cerca por la entre pierna del pelirrojo mil y un cientos de ideas surgieron su mente. Pero agito la cabeza. No podía tener esos pensamientos, al menos no por los siguientes días.

Por un milagro de quien sea que estuviese en los cielos logro finalizar el baño sin realizar ninguna de sus perturbadoras y lujuriosas ideas. Cargo al pelirrojo de regreso a su cama y lo coloca en ella.

Un nuevo día llega. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil no desear poseer a su lobo. Era por eso que se mantenía ocupado con los quehaceres de la casa. Entre menos tiempo junto pasara con el taheño, menos ideas impuras se estarían colocando en su cabeza.

Pero ya habían pasado varios días y Yuriy no mostraba mucha mejoría.

-"_Será por… "_–Pensó el pelilavanda observando el papel de la consulta en sus manos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Bien ya. Al fin pude acabar este capitulo u.u ¡Malvadas! Tuve que quebrarme el coco con esto T.T naaah xD soy una exagerada. Bien aquí la contestación de los reviews. Las veo luego n.n

**ZhenaHik:** Hola!! Gracias por tu review ¿Crees que esta vez me habrá quedado corto? Je, lamento eso, es que en Word parece más largo xD, si se que me la vole con eso xDD a mi igual me dio risa cuando lo escribi. Espero te guste igual este capitulo. Cuidate n.n

**Hinata Ivanov:** Entonces ponte al pendiente Hinata-chan xD que bueno que te gustara el capi. Espero este igual. Gracias por tu review y cuidate. No Hinata-chan si como todo eso me hara mal jaja xD

**GabZ:** Pues yo no creo que este loca xD ¡Oh me encanto tu review! Jeje gracias por todas las cosas positivas n.nU y si se que me la bole eso de "No sexo" jaja a todo el mundo le causo gracia, hasta amí xD. Sobre lo de la actualización je es por los reviews jaja es gracias a ustedes. De verdad gracis por tu review y que bueno que mi fic te haga sentir mejor, mm creo que hago milagros jaja. Cuidate y que te mejores n.n

**GadissGrayword:** Si Gadiss fuiste la quinta y la causante para que yo actualice jaja xDD menos mal esta vez te salvaste y la culpable fue otra ja. Espero te haya gustado este capi y gracias por tu review.

**Isis Tsurumi:** Miwis espos!!! Gracias por los reviews jeje espero te guste la continuación n.n

**C****agalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**Si lo se!! Yo también lo amo así de necio y terco!! xD Si se que se que es pecado no tener alcohol y sexo xDD pero doctores son doctores jaja. Si es que la continuación viene en forme dejan reviews xD gracias por el review y cuidate n.n

**Atte: RatekahinashysuKxR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

Vaya xD si llegue a 20 reviews, incluso 21 (jaja) Bueno ya. Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo, si lo se soy una maldita por torturar de aquella manera a Bryan xD por eso esta es su recompensa ¡Eh aquí el final de esta historia! Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leerla y además de dejar review n.n

**Capitulo 4: Inyección**

-Aja… si no se preocupe… si se lo llevare… De acuerdo… poka –Hablaba el pelilavanda desde el otro lado de la línea colgando al acordar algo con la otra persona.

Dejo el teléfono en su respectivo lugar y comenzó a frotarse con una mano las sienes en la cabeza. Iba hacer todo un reto para llevar al pelirrojo a ese sitio. Convencerlo era inútil, sobretodo recordando que ese lobo era verdaderamente terco. Así que solo quedaba la opción B: Llevarlo a la fuerza.

Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, junto con la receta médica. Ahora subía las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Como es de esperarse Yuriy estaba dormido y no era su intención en lo más mínimo el despertarlo.

Giro con sumo cuidado la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, evitando que esta emitiera ruido alguno. Con paso lento y seguro fue acercándose hasta el taheño, quien gracias a los Dioses continuaba durmiendo.

El pelirrojo mantenía la cara pegada a la almohada, los brazos estaban extendidos de extremo a extremo, al igual que sus piernas. Podía decirse que igual murmuraba cosas in entendibles para el pelilavanda, debido al tener el rostro en la almohada.

-Y pensar que antes dormía como ovillo –Susurro quedamente el pelilavanda, mirando la forma de cómo llevaría al pelirrojo aquel lugar citado.

Para desgracia del soviético pelilavanda, el haber hablado provoco que el taheño se diese la vuelta, causándole un susto por temor a haberlo despertado. Pero por fortuna no fue así.

Suspiro aliviado de que este no se despertara y comenzó acercarse a él. Junto primero sus piernas, para luego colocar a un costado las manos del ojí-azul. Con una mano levanto un poco la espalda y con otra la paso por debajo de los pies comenzando a cargarlo.

Instintivamente el pelirrojo movió sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su novio sin siquiera darse cuenta. Bryan se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver que este aún manutenía los ojos cerrados, se tranquilizo.

Ahora con el pelirrojo en brazos fue directo a su automóvil. Pero definitivamente el transcurso hasta el no fue nada tranquilo. Ya que Yuriy comenzó a moverse de una forma bastante provocativa para él.

¿Cómo era posible que estando enfermo puede seguir siendo tan sensual y malditamente hermoso? No tenía idea. Pero en cierta forma le gustaba. Al menos su pelirrojo novio si era exclusivo a cualquier otro chico que conociese.

Colocó al pelirrojo en el asiento de copiloto. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego el se metió al automóvil, arrancando para ir de una vez al hospital.

Hospital… ese lugar para el pelilavanda no significaba nada. Solo era un edificio con personas que curaban a otras, no era tan alarmante. Pero no para su novio. Para Ivanov un hospital era un espantoso lugar en donde te hacían un millón de cosas inhumanas.

No culpaba a Yuriy del porque les tenía miedo a ese tipo de lugares, por más que este lo negara. Después de las tantas cosas que les hizo Valkov… cualquiera tendría miedo y terror. Pero por eso Bryan lo acompañaba. Él no iba a permitir que dañaran a su lobo, eso nunca.

Sus bellos ojos color ártico comenzaban abrirse. Primero le extraño la forma en como estaba acostado o más bien levantado. Algo que igual noto es que sentía que estaba en movimiento y en cuanto sus orbes se acostumbraron a la luz descubrió que estaba en el auto.

-"¿P-Pero que demonios…?" –Pensó alarmado ¿Lo estarían secuestrando o algo por el estilo? Más la idea fue desecha en cuanto giro su vista y vio a su musculoso novio.

-Hasta que despiertas lobo durmiente –Comento divertido el pelilavanda. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios.

-Hmf –Bufó molesto ante el comentario -¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto. Acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-Pronto lo verás –Contesto simplemente.

Solo había dos motivos por el cual Kuznetzov contestaba de ese modo 1) Tramaba algo o 2) Le tenía una sorpresa y en dado caso de que no estaba en optimas condiciones como para que ambos hiciesen algo romántico o sexual, la primera opción ganaba por demás.

El auto se detuvo y Yuriy pudo divisar que el edificio frente suyo era un hospital. Abrió enormemente los ojos y cuando estaba por hacer algo o mínimo reaccionar su pelilavanda ya le había abierto la puerta e intentado de nuevo cargarle.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Pregunto con nerviosismo -¡Bájame¡Ahora¡Bryan es una orden! –Decretaba el pelirrojo mientras pataleaba y golpeaba el fuerte pecho del soviético.

-Ya deja de comportarte así. Ya comienzas a molestarme –Musito con enfado.

-¡No hasta que me bajes ahora mismo! –Volvió a decretar -¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a entrar en ese edificio Bryan! –Le grito.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto con burla -¿Pues que crees? Ya estas adentro –Dijo con una sonrisa más burlona o cínica de las que poseía.

Sus ojos una vez más se abrieron grandemente. Inclusive podría decirse que se había quedado más pálido de lo normal. Miro a su alrededor y efectivamente estaba ya en el hospital. Miro a los enfermos, a las enfermeras y doctores yendo de un lugar a otro. Inclusive una de las enfermeras se les acerco.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor…? –Pregunto amablemente la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Kuznetzov. Vengo aquí porque mi novio el que ve usted aquí en mis brazos tiene una cita con el Dr. Dmitri Vladímir. –Contesto tranquilamente Bryan. Mostrando una faceta de él nunca antes vista por muchas personas.

La encantadora mujer guío ambos rusos a la oficina del médico. Cabe decir que Yuriy estaba en completo desacuerdo a lo que hacía Bryan, pero este no lo pensaba soltar así que lo único que le restaba era hacer una huelga pacifista. Cruzarse de brazos y mirar con odio a su amor.

-Esperen aquí. El doctor los recibirá pronto. Con su permiso –Se despidió la enfermera. Dejando ambos jóvenes completamente solos.

-Acogedor lugar –Comento fuera de si el pelilavanda. Yuriy lo miro con reproche.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Te pase el que llevaras un doctor a casa ¡Pero esto no te lo pasare! –Grito más que enfadado estaba colérico. Bien sabía su novio lo mucho que odiaba los hospitales ¿Por qué lo seguía torturando con todo eso?

-Hmf –Bufó con fastidio cruzando sus brazos y piernas, colocando una expresión de desinterés. Iba a decirle el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, pero en ese instante entro el médico.

-Lamento haberles hecho esperar. Joven Ivanov me alegra que viniese –Menciono el médico con un tono bastante jovial.

-No puedo decir lo mismo –Murmuro entre dientes.

-Bien doctor como se lo dije aquí esta él ¿Cuándo lo inyectara? –Pregunto atrevidamente el pelilavanda.

¿Escucho bien¿Acaso su novio acababa de decir que lo iban a inyectar¡¿Inyectar¡Por el amor de todo lo grotesco del mundo¿Cómo es posible que su pelilavanda permitiera eso¿Es que no podía esperar a tener sexo o que?

-¿Inyectar¡A mi nadie me va a encajar ninguna aguja en la piel¿Me oyes Bryan¡Nadie! –Decreto así el pelirrojo dispuesto a largarse de ese maldito lugar. De no ser porque no portaba zapatos y estaba en pijama. Sobretodo igual que su novio tenía las llaves del vehículo.

-Parece que no tienes a donde ir Yuriy –Menciono divertido el pelilavanda.

-Hmf –Volvió a colocarse en huelga.

-De acuerdo… -Menciono el médico con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. Vaya par -¿Qué le parece Sr. Kuznetzov si inyectamos al joven Ivanov ahora? –

-Me parece bien –Y se levanto de la silla. Volviendo a cargar una vez más al pelirrojo.

-Me las vas a pagar –Musito con enfado.

-Si yo también te amo –Contesto divertido regalándole un beso en la mejilla. El taheño formo un puchero.

El médico lo lleva a una habitación particular. Le indico a Bryan que colocase boca abajo en la camilla al taheño y le bajase los pantalones. La inyección debía ser ejecutada en la parte posterior de este.

-Un momento… -Hablo el pelirrojo deteniendo al médico que ya tenía la jeringa preparada -¿Por qué deben inyectarme en el trasero¿No puede ser en el brazo? –

-Se inyecta en los glúteos este tipo de medicina porque es la parte del cuerpo más blanda y abultada –Contesto el médico acercándose a Yuriy.

-¿Insinúa que mi trasero es blando y abultado? –Pregunto con enfado. Dándose la vuelta mirando con odio al doctor.

-Ah… bueno… yo… -Hablo con nerviosismo el joven médico ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar un paciente como ese?

Dmitri ya estaba por decir algo de no ser porque noto como el joven Kuznetzov le susurraba algo a la oreja al pelirrojo. Por los colores en su rostro se podría decir que tenía fiebre pero no de la médica.

-¡Bryan! –Y el grito del taheño lo rebela.

-Joven Kuznetzov por favor aléjese del paciente. Joven Ivanov relájese –Comenzó a untarle alcohol con el algodón. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ivanov.

El doctor termino de preparar a Yuriy y cuando estaba apunto de inyectarle la mano de este se lo impidió. Nadie iba a penetrarle la piel con una aguja. No lo iba a permitirlo ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

-Ni siquiera lo piense –Musito Yuriy.

-Joven Kuznetzov –Suspiro con desgano el médico llamando al pelilavanda.

La muñeca del taheño fue sujetada con fuerza. Bryan lo forzó a darse la vuelta y con su cuerpo sujetándolo tanto las manos como los pies. Intento zafarse pero no podía. Para su desventaja Bryan era más fuerte que él.

-¡Doctor hágalo ahora! –Espeto Kuznetzov aún sujetando a Yuriy.

El médico no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y le inyecto al taheño. Como Ivanov no estaba relajado y tenía los músculos tensos por el movimiento al sentir la jeringa perforarle la piel soltó un ligero quejido de dolor. Fue en ese momento que dejo de moverse, intentando así ya no sentir ese insoportable dolor.

-Listo –Exclamo el doctor retirando la jeringa y botándola en el bote como es debido.

-¡Usted es un hijo de…! –Comenzó a gritar Yuriy de no ser porque Bryan le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Muchas gracias doctor. Luego le pagare –Menciono el pelilavanda colocándole de nuevo el pantalón a Yuriy.

-No se preocupe. Pague cuando ya no tenga problemas con el joven Ivanov –Dichas esas palabras se retiro.

-¡Ah¿Por qué permitiste que se fuera¡Iba a rendir cuentas con él! –Menciono enfadado el pelirrojo en cuanto Kuznetzov retiro su mano de ahí.

-¡Se acabo! –Exclamo Bryan desconcertado al taheño -¡Deja de comportaste así¿Me oyes¡Pareces un niño! Por Dios –Estaño al fin. Vaya que se había guardado eso. Ahora se sentía mejor al haberlo sacado.

-Lleva me a casa –Fue todo lo que dijo Yuriy. Por la azulada mirada ártica y mortal supo que estaba enfadado.

En todo el transcurso de regreso a casa había sido silencioso. Espantosamente silencioso. Yuriy mantenía su rostro en la ventana viendo lo que sea que pasase a su lado. Mientras que Bryan mantenía la vista en el camino y de vez en cuando viraba para ver a su lobo ¿Qué tan enojado estaría? Ya podría darse una idea por la cara de este.

Yuriy estaba más que frustrado, estaba colérico ¿Cómo pudo hacerle ese su novio? Aunque debía agradecerle, la inyección le estaba haciendo efecto. Ya no se sentía tan agotado. El dolor al moverse desapareció y sus sentidos estaban volviendo poco a poco. Pero no iba a olvidar tan fácil el como lo llevo a la fuerza al hospital.

Llegaron al fin a su hogar. El cielo estaba oscuro, ya había caído la noche. Bryan detuvo el vehículo y en silenció salió del auto para abrirle la puerta al taheño y cargarlo. Todo lo hacían monótono además de estar extremadamente callados. Era un silencioso bastante irritante.

Lo primero que hicieron al estar dentro de la casa, fue ir a la habitación. A Yuriy por fortuna ya no le dolía su parte posterior, al menos ese doctorcito de segunda como el lo denominaba, inyectaba bien para variar.

Por parte de Bryan este solo se limito a colocar al pelirrojo en la cama, cubrirlo con la sabana y yendo directamente a la puerta. Eso desconcertó un poco a Yuriy ¿Va a ir a donde de nuevo al sofá? Pensó que ya dormirían en la misma cama ahora que YA al fin estaba curado.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto seriamente.

-Al sofá –Contesto simplemente.

-¿Por qué? –

-No esperaras que duerma contigo así todo encabriado ¿O si? –Pregunto burlonamente.

-Hmf –Desvió la cabeza de un lado-Has lo que quieras. No es como si me importara –Menciono indiferente.

-Mmm… -"Dijo" en un tono que al pelirrojo no le gusto, pero para cuando volteo su cabeza para verle el pelilavanda ya estaba alado suyo –Yo creo que si –Murmuro con cierto tono sensual en su oreja.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del taheño. Bryan se había inclinado hacia él, recargando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-No te des tanta importancia-empujó su pecho con la palma de las manos, pero al contrario de lo que creyó opuso resistencia

-Solo la que tengo-sin mas ceremonia se recostó sobre él de un salto, Yuriy abrió los ojos a sobremanera, no solo literalmente brincó sobre él, sino que lo estaba aplastando, y besando con tanta pasión que la lengua del chico sobre el no le permitía ni reclamar.

Tomó sus hombros para alejarlo, pero el beso era tan agradable, insistente…incitante, que terminó rodeando su cuello en vez de alejarlo.

-Ni creas que te he perdonado por haberme llevado-dijo Yuriy con el seño fruncido cuando el beso terminó.

-¡Oh si! Mi lengua y yo nos percatamos de lo enfadado que estabas-El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no de vergüenza, ni de pasión, sino de coraje puro.

Venganza.

Se sintió gratamente poseído por una fuerza externa, los cuidados de Bryan y esta inyección final parecían que le habían dado la cura milagrosa, o al menos el coraje si no lo había curado había hecho que se le olvidara.

Se quitó el cinturón, emocionó, por fin sentía que su novio le correspondía. Por eso se destenso, sin preocupaciones, Yuriy subió la mano…y Boris Se dejo caer al lado del pelirrojo tomándose con las manos la parte dolorida, porque el golpe dado con la lámpara en su cabeza casi lo deja K. O.; sintió como algo le envolvía las muñecas, y sorprendido se vio con los brazos arriba, atado de la cama con su propio cinturón, Yuriy se levantó de la cama riéndose a moco tendido, literalmente, porque aun algo del resfriado le quedaba, y de la risa no podía ni contenerlo. Se limpio con la manga del pijama, riéndose aun sin poder dominarse, tomándose la barriga.

-¡Suéltame maldito seas!

-Creíste que lo iba a dejar así de sencillo y que te iba a perdonar¡que ingenuo eres Boris! Como si no me conocieras

Bryan tragó saliva, porque de la risa psicótica Yuriy se había puesto serio, con su mirada asesina, y le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Pero no lo demostró, sería lo peor mostrarle su miedo.

-Mira Yura, haré como si esto no hubiera pasado, y te perdonare que no me dejes sobarme algo que duele mucho-iba subiendo la voz hasta que termino gritando-así que o me sueltas y te doy solo una golpiza leve, o me soltare yo mismo y tendrás que volver a ese hospital de la paliza que te meteré porque…

No debió haber dicho eso, porque a la sola mención del hospital, Yuriy soltó una patada a la cama que la levantó levemente, encorajinado fue hacia el baño, aprovechando que no lo veía Bryan se sobo la espinilla, y fue también momento que Bryan aprovecho para tratar de zafarse

-Pero que buenos nudos hace ese mañoso… a la mierda no es momento de halagarlo

Sintió un latigazo en sus nalgas, Yuriy le había dado con un cinturón

-Quieta bestia

La ceja de Bryan se elevo casi hasta el cabello, y aunque sintió la cosquilla del enfado, terminó carcajeándose por lo que había pasado. ¿Yuriy le había pegado y lo tenía sometido?

- Yuriy estuvo bien buena la broma ahora suel…

Le tomó el corto cabello, besándolo al aprovechar la boca abierta.

-Te castigare por tu mal comportamiento conmigo-Dijo Yuriy haciendo un fingido puchero inocente, Bryan apenas recuperado de la impresión se vio asaltado por un segundo beso, que lo dejo a ojos cerrados cuando Yuriy se separo de el, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuese un pescado fuera del agua. No abrió los ojos, porque con una corbata se los había cegado.

-Esto ya no me gusta nada, suéltame ahora mismo idiota-gritó enfadado, revolcándose en la cama, escucho la carcajada de Yuriy, y sus pies descalzos andando por la habitación. Se aterro más con el silencio que con el sonido de movimiento, creyendo que había salido de la habitación, dirigió los dientes al cinturón para desatarlo, un nuevo cinturonzazo lo detuvo, dándole en los muslos, sobresaltado, lanzo una patada del lugar de donde vino, sintiendo golpear contra algo suave, y luego oyó un duro golpe en el suelo

-Auch…maldito avechucho-replicó casi sin aire desde el suelo Yuriy, sobándose el estómago-Ya que te gustan tanto los hospitales, jugaremos a uno…y yo seré el cirujano-dijo levantándose con malicia.

-Suéltame con un…. Momento… ¿cirujano¿No quieres ser un simple sexy doctor familiar? Ay maldita sea Que estoy diciendo Yuriy suéltame

Forcejeo mas, Yuriy se carcajeo sicótico, Boris sin poder ver nada estaba más que aterrado, pero lo escondía lanzando todas las maldiciones y malas palabras que se sabía en ruso y sabia que Yuriy entendía.

-Yura-nombró apenas con un hilillo de voz, ya no podía fingir el miedo, pero tampoco podía negar que lo estaba excitando-estoy enfermo mental-dijo sin querer en voz alta

-No te preocupes "amor"-pasó la punta del cuchillo sobre la frente sin herir-luego te haré una lobotomía "cielito", si no se te quita la locura se te olvida-le regalo un leve beso, Bryan tragó saliva, no pudo reclamar porque le metieron algo redondo en la boca, encajando como pudo levemente los dientes, sintió en su garganta el sabor de fresas, pero eran demasiadas para tragarlas, o masticarlas. Yuriy se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Bryan, arrojo el cuchillo, cosa que Bryan no sabia y de un tirón le desgarro la ropa.

-Soy un buen lobo cazador, mira que rica avecita me voy a comer-se acercó al oído-y en cachitos-Bryan se removió al borde del colapso nervioso para intentar vanamente liberarse, pero paro cuando sintió que se habían metido su miembro de golpe hasta el final de la garganta.

Después de su placentero trabajo Yuriy sonrió mientras se tragaba lentamente el semen al escuchar el duro gemido, solo levemente apagado por las fresas en la boca, y sintió como se retorcía el cabellos lavanda bajo el, pero esta vez no para liberarse sino de placer.

-¿Ves que dulce es mi castigo?...nada de lo que te mereces, pero es hora de ponerte…

Boris se tensó, removiendo la cabeza de lado a lado cuando un dedo se le encajo sin remordimientos en el ano

-Una inyección

Y no supo si el que nunca hubiera hecho de uke, o la risa psicotica de Yuriy que metía dos dedos ahora removiendo dolorosamente, le asustaba más. Aunque el amarre en los pies no le permitía escapar ni subirse hasta arriba para desatar sus brazos, si movimientos leves con las piernas, así que abrió las rodillas para evitar lo mas posible el dolor, Yuriy sobre excitado, veía a su muy amado revolverse y gemir, totalmente desnudo y a su merced, le bastaba eso para gemir el mismo, con la mano libre le quito el amarre de los ojos, los tenia apretados, cerrados, sus cejas arqueadas le daban una hermosa expresión del placer que sentía.

Yuriy estaba masajeando ahí dentro en un lugar hasta ahora desconocido para él, que no le permitía pensar lo suficiente claro como para detestar el insulto, acomodándose, entre esas musculosas piernas, Yuriy se posiciono sin sacar los dedos, midiendo el momento justo, saco de golpe los dedos encajo el miembro lo suficiente rápido para que el otro ni siquiera rechistara.

Yuriy prácticamente gritó, sintiendo el dolor de la piel de su miembro que se jaló al entrar en tan estrecho lugar, Bryan arqueo de dolor la espalda, relativamente, de esas partes, ambos eran vírgenes. Mordió las fresas, aplastándolas sin temor a ahogarse inevitablemente cuando apretó la boca, cayendo el líquido por las comisuras de su boca.

-Maldito animal despreciable, te voy a matar-le grito el de cabellos lavandas con toda la voz que le salio, levemente cortada por el nudo en la garganta.

-¿A si¿Y por que no veo que te muevas para hacerlo?-le replico tranquilamente y sonriendo burlón Yuriy, y es que era verdad, no se movía ni medio centímetro para que no le doliera

-Te odio bastardo-por primera vez en su vida, Bryan sintió que no podría contener por mucho su llanto, se sentía humillado…pero asquerosamente excitado, y ese encuentro de sentimientos le había perdido la razón y el animo para contenerse, Yuriy se puso serio, cuando noto los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo siento…-se recostó sobre el, aun sin salir, y es que se auto engaño diciendo que lo hacia porque no había marcha atrás, pero la realidad es que se moría por cogerse a su novio al menos por una vez, Bryan inconcientemente abrió mas las piernas hasta donde permitió el amarre al menos, el dolor comenzó a combinarse con placer, cuando escuchó los primeros brotes de gemidos de la boca del de cabellos lavandas, aceleró el ritmo.

-Yura…ah…me…uhmmm…las vas a paga…aar-Yuriy sonrió, aumentando de intensidad sus quejidos de placer al oírlo, eso era lo que el siempre le decía a Bryan cuando comenzaba sin su permiso, se vio gratamente sorprendido, cuando Bryan comenzó a mover la cadera, y por un momento se dio cuenta que quien llevaba el ritmo, era Bryan en si, se aferró a su cadera, dejándolo hacer, pues le encantaba la forma en que se estaba moviendo, puso la mano envolviendo el miembro del que estaba debajo de el, dejando que el mismo ritmo que Bryan llevaba lo estimulara. Sin poder evitarlo, Yuriy se derramo en el interior de Bryan, con una exclamación de placer ruidosa, Bryan apretó los dientes para no hacer lo mismo, derramándose sobre el vientre de ambos, Yuriy salió lentamente de él, se abrazó a su cintura sin quitarse de encima.

-Ya se por que los doctores inyectan, es riquísimo picotear a la gente JAJAJAJAJA

-Cállate y ya suéltame-no pudo evitar reírse también, le tenia que dar ciertamente crédito a su pelirrojo, después de todo no inyectaba nada mal, prueba de ello es que el "blanquecino medicamento" que le estaba escurriendo por los muslos todavía le estaba excitando-Yura… -buscó su oído para hablarle bajo, sensual-¿que tal si me sueltas y te aplico yo una inyección que si te guste?

-No, mejor voy con el doctor, no estaba tan mal y ya no me desagradan los hospitales

Bryan frunció el seño, no pudo reclamar porque lo beso Yuriy, y sintió dibujarse una sonrisa del pelirrojo bajo el beso. Por eso cuando se separaron no replicó, menos cuando vio que Yuriy se incorporaba para desatarlo, una vez libre, tomó al pelirrojo por la cintura para quedar ahora el sobre ese cuerpo delgado.

-Ah mi Yura… no te vas a parar en una semana de la cama, y esta vez no será porque estés resfriado…

A la mañana siguiente, los dos tenían el trasero adolorido, se miraron sin decirse nada, separaron el abrazo, al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un espejo todo, se sentaron, cerraron los ojos hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros del dolor en su trasero, se giraron lento destapándose, pusieron los pies en el suelo, se pusieron en pie, se voltearon a ver, se tomaron cada quien su propio trasero para sobarse, una sonrisilla apareció en el rostro de Yuriy, porque Bryan se recostó de vuelta y el quedó en pie, por un momento se sintió victorioso…hasta que noto algo fuera de lo común. Tocó la frente de Bryan para ver si su sonrojo excesivo era por lo que pensaba.

-Rayos Bryan…tienes fiebre.

-Mhjjjj-replicó el otro sin fuerza para nada más.

-Parece que los papeles se invirtieron –Comento el taheño.

-Y por tu culpa –Espeto el pelilavanda nada feliz. Yura sonrío.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Igual agradesco MUCHO a Zusaku por ayudarme en este fic, sobre todo en la parte del lemon, si yo no hice el lemon, es que tuve un bloqueo inspirativo u.u y como no quise demorarme tanto le pedi a ella que lo hiciese. En fin, espero les haya gustado y con esto doy el final a esta historia n.n ¡Mil gracias por tu ayuda Zusaku-okasa O!

**GabZ: **¿Solo ese error tuve¡Wuaw! Te voy a ser sincera GabZ u.u… (Tomo aire) Yo no checo NUNCA (una que otra vez) lo que escribo n.nU es más lo lei mil años después de que lo publique n.nU y pues respeto a lo de las Betas, pues el primer capitulo lo checo una, que es Zusaku (la que hizo el lemon en este) y pues en este capitulo igual podría decirse que fue Beta, además de que me ayudo como podrás ver. Pero los otros dos capitulos nadie los leyo más que yo (y tarde además u.u) Je gracias por todas las cosas buenas que me dices ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que al final la historia no te haya defraudado n.n

**C****agalli-marian-tao-hiwatari** ¡Mandame el dibujo! Yo quiero ver a Yuriy dormitado wa de verse cute jaja xD ¿Apenas ibas ahí? Jaja xD Si.. pobre Boris u.u Pero como podemos ver aquí las cosas no quisieron como el quería jaja xD (Eso me gusto xD) ¿Te gusto eso de Kai¿Y Bryan celoso? Si amo cuando los rusos se ponen celoso xD, ah.. que buen tiempo fue ese (me siento vieja xD) Pues esa es la razón por la cual no se había curado (La inyección (inserten música de terror) Como sea muchas gracias por tu review, espero no te haya defraudado el final de esta historia n.n

**Inu-Hina: **¿De nuevo cambiando de nombre? Jaja xD bien bien, te dire ahora Inu-chan n.n (si no es que se me olvida xD) Jaja al parecer nadie se daba una idea de lo que podía curar a Yuriy, je eso quiere decir que hago bien mi trabajo de suspenso xD, en fin ¿Te sorprendio eso? Jaja mira que hasta iba a poner a Kai más procupon por Yuriy pero.. Naah creo que me dio flojera xD¿De que te sorprende sus sueños humedos¡Son unos rusos adictos al sepso (xD) Pues me hara comer eso Inu-chan por que me dara diabetes xD yo prefiero lo picoso (lo que Takao odia jaja xD) en fin gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el final y ¡Nos andamos leyendo!n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma**No Hombre xD ya quisieramos todas bañar a Yuriy (se le cae la baba) … ¿Eh¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¡Ah si contestando reviews! Pues… Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad y espero que el final de esta historia de haya gustado.

**Brychat: **¡Bry! Ya extrañaba ver tus reviews jaja xD (Me encantan tus reviews w en especial en mis fics de parejas raras xD) Claro que salieron orgullosos y vanidosos, esas son sus mejores cualidades jaja xDD, si duerme en el sofá creerle es por mera seguridad suya, Yuriy puede ser una bestia (xD) enfermo, se comporta como yo cuando me enfermo jaja xD (si revelare un secreto… el Yuriy de aquí soy yo xD) En fin gracias por el review, espero no te haya decepcionado el final y nos andamos leyendo n.n

**ZhenaHik: **¡Zhena-okasa n0n! (Si tengo dos okasas, una Ma y mi mamá de verdad xD) Que bien mi fci sirvio para relajarte la mente y de olvidarte de esa materia del mal (atrás Satanas xD) ¿Se te sigue haciendo corto? Deo mejorar eso jeje¿Y que tal este¡A mi se me hizo eterno y largo xD! Si lo se soy malevola por hacer sufrir a Bryan, pero mira lo que le pasa cuando obtuvo lo que quiso xD ¡Claro que es una monada Zhena °W°! Yo igual lo AMO n0n! lastima.. ya ta apartado u.u (xD) Pues me llegaron reviews demás (xD) En fin muchas gracias por tu review¡Besos y abrazos¡Cuidate! Nos andamos viendo en el foro ye spero el final no te haya decepcionado n.n

**Nekot:** Nekot-san¡Que alegría que leyeras mi fic °W°¡Me siento tan feliz, creo que morire! (XD) Descuida, no importa si te tardaste en leerlo, al menos llegaste a leerlo n.n eso es bueno "Mejor tarde que nunca" ¿De verdad es bello mi fic¡Gracias por decir eso °W°! Jaja si Mystel igual te manda saludos n.n y yo le mando unos a Bryan (y besitos jaja xD)

Mystel¡Bryan¡Deja de decirme de esa manera! Comienzo a odiarte más de lo que ya te odio ¬¬

Ed¿Y donde quedo el que te ibas a llevar mejor con el como con Yuriy?

Mystel: Se fue a la… (beep… beep)

Ed: u.uU

En fin gracias por tu review Nekot, espero el final te haya gustado y nos andamos viendo n.n

**GadissGrayword: **Pues mira que premio resivio xD A esa pregunta del millón de dolares ya ha sido contestada chica n.n ¡Necesitaba (musica de terror) Una inyección!! (gritos alrededor) xD Que no te lea Kai diciendo eso xD si no me golpeara…

Mystel: o a mi T.T

Si o a ti pobre desvalido u.u, en fin Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te gustara el final ¡Cuidate n.n!

**Atte: RatekahinashysuKxR**


End file.
